Homeworld Opal
Opal is the fusion of Amethyst and Blue Pearl. Appearance Opal has periwinkle skin and ice blue irises with black pupils. She has plump lips, a pointed nose, and unkempt ivory hair with long bangs the cover her right eye. She has a slender build with four arms and relatively thick hips. She is taller than the Crystal Gem Opal. Her gemstones are embedded in her chest and the back of her upper right hand. She wears a multicolored bodysuit with a diamond shaped neckline, bordered with black-purple. The torso and chest of her bodysuit are magenta with a Yellow Diamond symbol on her navel. Her leggings are black-purple with the toes and heels missing from the sections on her feet. She has a translucent light cyan drape on her front and back which start at the hips. Personality Nothing is known about Opal's personality yet. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Sapphire and Navy, they form Homeworld Alexandrite. Gemology Gemstone Information * Opal is a hydrated form of silica, with no clear or defined shape. It has a water content which may range from 3 to 21% by weight, although it is usually between 6% and 10%. ** Because of its amorphous character, it is classed as a mineraloid, unlike the other crystalline forms of silica, which are classed as minerals. ** It is deposited at a relatively low temperature and may occur in the fissures of almost any kind of rock, being most commonly found with limonite, sandstone, rhyolite, marl, and basalt. * Opal can occur in many colors, including white, colorless, pale yellow, pale red, gray, brown and black. ** Diffraction can cause flashes of any color of the rainbow which can be seen in Opal's color play. ** Yellow, blue and green are most common, whereas violet, red and orange are the rarest colors seen through play of color. * 'Opalescence' should technically only be used to describe the optical effects seen in common opal. ** The name opal is probably derived from Sanskrit "upala", meaning "valuable stone" or from the Greek word "opallus" which means to see a change in color. ** 'Opalescence' is caused by the reflection of light and appears as a sheen of light, typically milky-bluish in color. ** Precious opal is known for its remarkable ability to diffract light, which results in rainbow-like colors that change with the angle of observation - known as 'play of color'. * Opal is said to stimulate originality and creativity, and to provide with spontaneity and flippancy; but also to promote inconstancy. ** It is thought that it can pick up the thoughts and feelings of people and amplify emotions. * Opal is a birthstone for those who are born in October. ** Opal is the national gemstone of Australia. ** As for the zodiac, it is regarded as the stone for Libra. * Opal is unique as it has the ability to fossilize unlike other gemstones. * Opal will fall apart or break if it is cut, it has been known to have a hard time "keeping itself together". Gemstones Gallery Hwopalheight.PNG|Opal's size comparison to Crystal Gem Opal. Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Blue Pearl Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems Category:A to Z Category:Opals Category:Original Characters Category:Interpretations Category:Fusion Opals